Follow Me Home
by angellwings
Summary: Jaitlyn. Sort of a one-shot companion to "My Date with the Rock Star's Daughter". Jason thinks he's screwed up yet another chance with Caitlyn, and Nate and Ella help him think it through.


**A/N: **This is Standard-Ang3l's third and final birthday fic. Haha. She requested a Jaitlyn in which Nate and Ella try and help get Jason and Caitlyn together. So here it is. Haha. While I wrote it I kind of set it in the "My Date with the Rock Star's Daughter" universe. So if you see some similarities between this story and that one, that's why.

Happy Birthday, Standard-Ang3l!

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

Follow Me Home

By angellwings

* * *

Ella sighed and quirked a brow at Jason as she and Nate drove him home from the airport.

"So, you went all the way to New York with Shane and then you _didn't_ make a move?" Ella asked in disbelief.

"I, um, no?" Jason said in an uncertain tone.

"Why did you say that like a question?" Ella asked in a frustrated tone. She turned in the passenger seat to face Nate. "Nate, why did he say that like a question?"

Nate chuckled at her and shook his head. "I don't know, Ells. Jase, bro, what _exactly_ happened with Cait?"

"We, um, went to dinner and a movie."

"Okay, well, that's good. Nice and date-like. Did you pay?" Ella asked.

"Well, I was going to, but Caitlyn beat me to it," Jason said with a sigh. "She paid for dinner."

Nate smirked. "Did you at least pay for the movie tickets and the snacks?"

"Yes, I did manage to do that. She fought me on it though."

"So then you went Dutch?" Ella asked. "Well, that's not so bad."

"When I walked her back to the apartment she punched my arm and ruffled my hair," Jason told her in a disappointed tone.

"Was it a tousle or a ruffle?" Ella asked curiously.

"It's the exact same thing I do to Trevor every time I see him. It was very brother-ish."

Ella winced. "That's not good."

Nate shrugged. "Maybe she was just nervous. You know? It could be she just didn't know _how_ to end your almost-date."

Ella bit her lip and furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "That _could_ be true. Caitlyn's never been the most graceful person on dates anyway. And then add to that Jason's awkwardness and it _is_ possible. Did she go with you to the airport to say goodbye?"

Jason's eyes widened and he smiled. "Yeah, she and Mitchie both came. She gave me a present."

Ella's eyes lit up. "Ooh! What was it?"

"It was silly, really," He said bashfully.

"C'mon, Jason, spill!" Ella demanded as she turned in her seat.

"It's just a salt and pepper shaker set that looks like two birdhouses hanging from a tree. Nothing major," Jason said with a small warm smile. "She said she saw it and couldn't resist buying it for me."

"Aw," Ella gushed. "That's adorable. She _has_ to feel the same. Trust me, girls don't buy little things like that for _just anyone_."

"You think?" Jason asked.

Ella blushed. "I _know_, Jase."

Nate smiled at her knowingly and then looked back at Jason in the rear view mirror, "You know that bento box I keep in the studio? The one that I keep stocked with M&Ms?"

"The one that looks like a record?" Jason asked.

Nate nodded. "That's the one. Take a guess as to who bought that for me."

Jason chuckled and smiled at Ella. "You?"

"Yes," she said with a bashful smile. "Along with lots of other musically themed things. I can't help it. I see something and I think of him, and I have to buy it. It's an impulse."

"You don't buy me little pointless gifts like that," Jason pointed out.

"Are _you_ my boyfriend?" Ella asked with a teasing smirk.

"He better not be," Nate said with a teasing glare.

Jason rolled his eyes. "No."

"Then _that's_ why I don't buy you little things. You, apparently, have Caitlyn for that," Ella told him with a wink.

"I don't _have_ Caitlyn."

"You could, though, bro. If you'd just come clean with her," Nate told him

"I _wanted_ to do that in the first place, but you guys told me I should take her out first," Jason said with a sigh.

"The point of taking her out was to _tell her_ on the date, Jason," Ella said with a shake of her head. "You didn't do that."

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Did I screw this up?"

Ella reached into the backseat and patted his hand. "It's nothing you can't fix the next time you go to New York."

They pulled in Jason's gate and up his driveway. Nate's eyes widened as he stopped the car. "Or he could fix it _now_."

Ella's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? He can't fix this over the pho—"

She cut herself off when her eyes stopped on Jason's front stoop. "Oh my God."

"Is that…Caity?" Jason asked as he peered in between their shoulders. He quickly got out of the car and approached her. "Caitlyn?"

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Hi, Jase!"

"What are you…_how_ did you…are you really here?"

"How did I beat you home?" Caitlyn asked. "I mean I left ten minutes after you."

"_Ten_ minutes? What? I'm…I'm confused."

She grinned at him. "My boss gave me a ride in his jet. I—I forgot to tell you something, and I couldn't wait for your next trip to New York to say it so I called in a favor. I, um, I hope that's okay?"

"_Okay?_ Caity, that's—that's _great_! I have something to tell you too, and I was just beating myself up about it! But now you're _here_ and I can tell you!" Jason said excitedly. "But…ladies first. What did you need to tell me?"

She flashed him a nervous smile. "I—I think I love you, Jase. No, no. Not think. I…I _know_ I love you. And you don't have to feel the same I just thought you had a right to know, you know? No pressure to return anything. I just wanted to get it off my chest."

Jason smiled brightly and stepped into her space. He kept going until they were just centimeters apart. Caitlyn took one tiny step back, but Jason corrected that by wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her against him. Her eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip.

"Jase?"

"I love you too, Caity. That's what _I_ was going to tell _you_."

"Really?"

"I was going to tell you while we were out last night, but…well you kept throwing me off. I wasn't sure you felt the same way."

She blushed. "I'm sorry! I was just…I was nervous. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know if you were paying me extra attention or just being _Jason_. So…I chickened out. I didn't mean to 'throw you off."

"Aw," Ella said with a happy sigh. "See, Jase? I told you!"

Jason's face reddened and he shook his head. "Yes, Ella, you did."

"Hi, Ella, Nate," Caitlyn said with a laugh as she waved to the couple that was now halfway out of their respective doors.

"Cait," Nate said with a nod. "Glad you tracked him down. He would have been kicking himself for days. Now, Ella and I will leave the two of you alone."

"Yes, we will, but Cait?" Ella asked.

"Yes?"

"Call me with all the details later, okay?"

Caitlyn laughed. "Of course, Ella. I always do."

"Yay!" Ella said happily as she waved and got back in the car. "You two have fun!"

Jason took Caitlyn's hand and led her back toward his house as Nate and Ella drove away. He opened the door and pulled her inside. Once the door was closed he pressed her against it and covered her lips with his. She made a muffled surprised noise against his mouth before she slowly ran her hands up his shoulders and into his curls. He forced her lips apart with his tongue and deepened the kiss. His hands rested on her hips and he slipped his fingers just underneath the bottom of her shirt, and absently traced circles on her skin. She tightened her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter against her. She wrapped one of his curls around her fingers and tugged lightly. He groaned into her mouth, and slid his hand further up the back of her shirt.

Caitlyn was _this_ close to throwing herself against him and wrapping her legs around his waist when he finally pulled away. He leaned his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath.

"_You_ are a _really_ good kisser," Caitlyn told him with a smirk.

"It takes two to make a truly _good_ kiss, Caity."

She smiled and nodded. "I would definitely agree with that. Just one question, Jase."

"Yeah?"

"How long have you, you know..."

"Had feelings for you?" Jason finished for her. "Do you remember when I bumped into you during that last song at the end of Mitchie's first Final Jam?"

"Yes…"

"And you turned and glared at me and said, 'Watch where you're going, rock star."

She nodded wordlessly.

"Since then."

She glared at him and smacked his shoulder. "That was the first night we met!"

"I know," He said guiltily.

"Well, what took you so _damn_ long, Jase?" Caitlyn yelled as she smacked the back of his head. "That was like _three_ years ago!"

"I'm sorry! I really am! I'm a coward. I'm a great big coward! I know!" He said swiftly grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back. "But the important thing is I've admitted it now, right? You know _now_."

"Let go of my wrists, please," Caitlyn asked with a playful glare.

"If I let go of your wrists you're going to smack me again."

"Damn right I will," Caitlyn told him. "Three years, Jason! _Three!_"

"Fine, how long have you had feelings for me?" Jason asked pointedly.

"Not _three_ years!"

"How long, Caity?" He asked with a smirk.

She huffed. "Two, two years, okay?"

"You know, I'm not the only one who could have said something," Jason told her with a grin. "Two years isn't a _short_ time period."

"It's one year less than you!"

"_Only_ one. Really, Caity," Jason said as he pressed her against the door again. He smiled teasingly. "I'm disappointed in you."

She smiled back and quirked a brow at him. "What are you gonna do about it, Curly?"

He immediately leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His hands released her wrists but he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She slipped her hands out from behind her back and ran them over his chest and shoulders before they found their way back to his curls. He pulled away and his lips hovered over hers. He breathed deeply and smiled at her.

"Thank you for following me out here," He said softly.

"Thank _you_ for not chickening out this time," Caitlyn said with a smirk. "Love you, Jase."

"I love you too, Caity."


End file.
